Why am I a Pokemon?
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: Leon, a normal human becomes a human after he's murdered. This is srgeman's idea - give credit to him! I will add more characters, soon hopefully. I like stories with multiple POVs. ON HIATUS due to lack of ideas. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How I died

I was a former gang member... but that was the past, and I try to forget about it. Who am I? Well, I'm Leon, just a normal trainer such as everyone else. I won't get into much details right now... except how I died. It was really weird to me...

I was walking my prized Mightyena, around Jubilife City, named Hearts-a-Lovin'... she came from a abusive breeder... she was born only to bear puppies. "How are you feeling, Heart?" As I call her.

"**Roof!"** She replied, barking happily and wagging her tail. Her happy expression during into anger. She started growling and barking consistently. I wasn't completely sure why she was barking until... BAM! BAM! BAM! Three shots to the back of my head. She whined as I slowly died... she apparently never left my side because somehow I was still alive... but before was a legendary... one of my favourites to be exact... Rayquaza... I didn't know he guided the dead. I thought either Arceus or Giratina did.

"**Hello Leon...,"** the giant green lizard said.

"Umm... what am I doing here?" I blinked.

"**Well... I'm preparing you for the next life."**

"What do you mean?"

"**You're too young to die. So I'm going to put you into a Pokemon body."**

"What?" But before I could say anything else... I was covered in a yolk-like substance.

"Come on push out!!" said someone on the other side of something... it seemed like glass... I pushed out as light flooded into my eyes... it was bright and annoying. I couldn't move for some odd reason.

"Awww!!! What a cute little Finneon!!" said a person.

"**Finneon?!"** I gasped... trying to swim up to the surface, but I could barely move. I gasped for air but for some odd reason I couldn't breathe ANY air... What was going on? What was happening?

"Whoa calm down little guy...," the person said. Another person entered the room... Professor Rowan!

"Ahh... what a beautiful Finneon...," he said. "Fine specimen," he said sarcastically. OK, Rowan is one of my friends, but to be sarcastic like that? I never knew he was so funny and sarcastic like that. I looked at my reflection in the tank. I was so beautiful! I didn't even know how beautiful I was supposed to be. I wondered what they were going to do with me. Train me? Let me go in the wild? Let a trainer train me? They looked kind enough to keep me.

"When will he be ready to put into the pond outside?" the person asked.

"Within a few days," he said in his normal gruff voice.

"**A few days?!"** I blinked... but I couldn't... I had no eyelids. Rowan looked at me and wondered why I was ejactulating so many "Finn's!"

"He sure is boisterous," the person commented.

"I agree," he chuckled. He reached his hand in the tank and I rubbed against him. I then thought about Heart... how would she live without me? Rowan then turned on the TV... so cliché in my opinion. Why does everyone watch TV? I personally hate it.

"It seems we're at the murder scene of Leon Graves... he was shot three times in the back of the head. His Mightyena appears to have stayed with him the whole time. She will possibly be adopted by someone. We don't know much else at this time," the reporter said. Rowan gasped! So did I! I couldn't believe it... how... and why? I sighed and blew some bubbles and watched them pop. I had an idea. I would blow the bubbles and slap them with my fins.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, it's short. Deal with it. :P It's kinda like a prologue. It'll get longer. BTW: Not really good at describing...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The starting of my training

I heard on this on TV: turns out they tried to revive me a few times… it was then I was considered to be dead and murdered. In fact, I was taken to a hospital where the famous Lucian works, but he didn't appear to be there.

Forget that…

Anyways, I can swim almost perfectly now. I'm almost perfectly coordinated in all of my movements. Who says a fish gets tired of swimming? I sure as hell don't – in fact it feels kind of nice. I overheard Rowan say this: that my dorsal fin (fin on my back) prevents me from rolling and it's also used for sudden stops; the caudal fin (tail fin) is used for propulsion; the anal fin (doesn't even need to be described, quite obvious) is used to stabilize; and so are the pelvic fins (forward of the anal fin); and the pectoral fins (fins on the side, behind my gills) are used for maneuvering. I've learned a lot from him I didn't even know – I was going to get my degree in architecture until I died. I'll tell more about this later.

"Hello little guy," said the person, whose name I don't know.

"**Hi,"** I replied.

"I wonder if you have a name?" She said.

"**It's Leon…,"** of course she couldn't understand me.

"Oh well, I'll call you Cutie, I guess."

"**Fair enough,"** I blew some bubbles. I swam under the filter mainly because it felt nice… like if you're caressed by a soft breeze in the late spring.

"Hello little one," Rowan said, taking a peek at me.

"**Hello,"** I replied, blowing some bubbles. _**"This is fun,"**_ I thought.

"It's time to put you outside, in our pond with our really old Relicanth. He's at least 60 years old… oh well. He won't hurt you. Would you like to come outside?" He asked.

"**Umm… sure…!"** I grinned, the best I could.

"I take that as a 'yes', so come along," he put me into a poke ball.

"**Whoa… I've always wondered what a poke ball was like…,"** I mumbled. It's not the normal greyness you see when someone opens one. It's like… a paradise or a heaven. Too interesting to describe clearly… oh well... I had no sense of time, but I'm guessing it took him about 10 minutes to get to this "pond" he was talking about.

"Come on out," he said, letting me out. Brr… the water was fairly cool… it didn't feel like my tank, my tank is nice and warm… despite having little tiny teeth, I could hear them chattering.

"**Heh… hello pipsqueak,"** said the Relicanth.

"Ah there he is," Rowan said. "Good to see you Relic."

"**Great to see you too,"** Relic said in a craggy voice.

"**I'm Leon…,"** I spoke up.

"Relic will teach you how to behave in the wild," Rowan said. "He'll teach you how tot feed, look out for predators, etc. I must go now. Goodbye…," he walked off.

"**Bye!"** We both said.

"So… what are you going to teach me?" I asked.

He grumbled slightly. **"Follow me," **he dove underwater and I followed him.

"**Umm…, what are we going to do?"** I asked again.

"**I will show you, please follow me,"** he blew some bubbles that popped in my face. I wanted to say ow, but he'd think I was a sissy. Sure, I was tough gangster when I was human but I'm very sensitive… even more so now. I wanted to keep asking him questions but he'd probably think I was annoying. It's best if I left him alone… in fact, I was quite intimidated by him… I mean, he's old and wise and smarter than me, I bet… I was also getting tired of following him… where the hell is he taking me?! **"We're here,"** he said in his gruff voice. We were above a rock covered in some kind of plant.

"**What is it?"** I asked. Whatever it was, it sure didn't look appetizing.

"**It's algae,"** he replied.

"**Hmm…,"** I mumbled. I knew what it was, but I didn't know much about it. How did it taste? Was it even "edible"? I'd rather dine on other fish than just stupid plants, or whatever it is…

"You sure do act weird," he said gruffly.

"**Oh?"**

**"Is there something wrong?"**

**"No… but you wouldn't believe me…"**

"**Ah. I'm gullible! Tell me anything!"**

"**I – used… to be human…"**

"**What?!?!"** He just dropped his jaw and chuckled. I blushed even though I couldn't really. I felt humiliated… I turned around without talking. **"Look I'm sorry,"** he spoke up. **"That's the first time I've ever heard about this."**

"**Oh… I'm glad you're sorry."**

"**Listen… I'll be your friend until he lets you go into the wild."**

**"I thought this was 'the wild'?"**

"**Sort of… but not quite – he'll let you go out into a larger pond with more food." **

"**Hmm…," **I mumbled. He turned around and had a huge scar on him. I dared not to ask… but I was nosey! He could see that I was looking at his scar. It was huge and gashing… I could see why Rowan kept him. He could probably never survive in the wild with that scar. "What… what… happened?" I tensed up, trying not to sound rude.

"**I was experimented on… it was horrible…,"** he broke down.

"**Oh…,"** ever since that day I never asked again…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I decided to add Cynthia's parents, Anastasia and Takis, which sadly died from a car wreck. And mainly because they aren****'****t really mentioned in the anime or the games... makes me wonder if they died? :( It will be from Takis's point of view. But if I mention them again, it will change... Just so you know, they don't really know English, they speak Romanian, so I will translate it automatically for you readers. And lol, I like to pretend Sinnoh is in Canada, mainly because of the climate. :P I might also introduce Beowulf later, a Houndoom - Lucian later befriends him.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cynthia's parents

...About 22 years ago...

Anastasia and I were taking a little drive in the Romanian countryside, to go into town to buy some things... just a normal day... free of traffic, rain, snow, hail and whatnot. All I could say is, that it was a bright sunny day. I turned the on the radio - one of the "American" songs were on - "Africa" by Toto to be exact.

"Hey, I love this song," I said.

"So do I!" Ana said. "Too bad it isn't in Romanian..."

"Oh well," I shrugged. The song ended and there were just stupid commercials. I was really paying attention to the road and not the car itself. I'm sure Ana wasn't paying attention either, because she was starting to fall asleep. The car said "check engine." The next thing I knew, I lost control of the car and landed straight into a ditch... we were both knocked unconcious... I had no idea what happened exactly... I could just barely breath and felt blood trickling down from my forehead... now Ana, I hadn't had a clue about her... the next thing I knew... I was floating in an infinite space along with Ana.

"Wha... where am I?" I blinked. I looked around and saw that wherever I was was blue, black and purplish... I could see both our bodies in the car, lifeless...

"I wonder the same thing?" Ana said.

"_**Why hello, hello!"**_ said a bluish-grey Pokemon with two long tails said. Azelf...?

"Why are we here?" We both said in unison.

The Azelf contemplated._** "You two are here because you are about to enter a new life."**_

"What do you mean? And how do you know Romanian? Wait... that's a dumb question...," I sighed. Ana was a bit shocked.

"_**There's no such thing as a stupid question, silly! Anyways, you're here because I'm about to give you a new life - in the form of a Pokemon."**_

"Oh? OK then... will you promise not to seperate us?" Ana asked.

"_**Yes, I promise. Now be free!"**_ It said... casting us into new bodies... the next thing I knew, I was in an egg... I'm sure Ana was as well... I must admit, it was a little gross.

"Come on, you're almost out!" a voice said... sounded like English, so I didn't fully understand. I bashed up against the egg, cracking it and falling out. "Awesome!" the voice said again... where was I? What was I? And why does this person look familiar?

"Ahh...," said another voice... wait... "What a cute little Togepi!" I was a Togepi?!?! Holy shit! And this person... was familiar... Carolina and Lars?! Those are Ana's parents!! I was so shocked...

"**What the?!"** I was a bit confused. **"Azelf, curse you!! Why am I a Togepi?! I never really liked them... I guess!!"**

"Boy, sure is a noisy little guy," Carolina said.

"I agree," Lars nodded. He turned around to see that another egg was hatching... "Hey Carolina, look," he pointed. She turned around and I looked.

"Aww... a cute little Shellos," it hatched out of the egg.

"**Ana?"** I whispered.

"**Yes?"** She said.

"**Holy shit! I am so happy you are here!"** I smiled.

"**Wow... this is cool!"** Ana nodded. She looked up to see Lars and Carolina. **"MOM?! DAD?!" **She was shocked... **"Oh... my... God...," **she fainted.

"Aww... poor thing fainted," said Lars to Ana. Just then, a phone rang, Carolina picked it up... her face turned pure white... whiter than any snowfall I had seen in Romania or Greece... it was horrifying to watch because she was a happy-go-lucky and optimistic person. She just bursted into tears... and fell down onto her knees.

"Oh God no...," she wailed.

"What?! What happened?!" Lars kneeled down beside her.

"Ana... and Takis... are dead...," she said monotonously.

"_What_?!" He just started bawling.

"**Hey...,"** I jumped off the table I was on. **"It's OK, I'm right here," **I brushed up against Carolina's hands. Ana woke up out of her daze and noticed that they were both bawling. She slithered off the other table and did the same thing. They probably bawled for hours before we were able to calm them down.

"Poor Cynthia... and poor Flint... I suppose we'll raise them?" Carolina said while stroking both of us. When she said that, it reminded me of them. I looked at Ana and she scowled (the best she could). It's really too bad neither of us have tear glands, otherwise we'd be crying along with them. Cynthia is only four, while Flint is only one... oh gosh...

"**Well, if they come here, we will be able to see them,"** I smiled the best I could.

"**I suppose we would,"** she replied. I then wondered how we would cope as Pokemon... but then again this is pretty cool! Even being a Pokemon for about four hours, I thought this was a bit interesting... I wondered how Ana thought?

I yawned. **"Oh boy, I'm really sleepy," **then again I am a baby Pokemon...

"**So am I,"** she did the same.

"Aw... look, they're sleepy...," Carolina said calmly.

"Aww...," Lars nodded. Carolina picked us up and put us into a little bed-like thing... kind of like the kind used for household cats and dogs. "Goodnight little guys," he said. I opened one eye and yawned.

"Goodnight," Carolina smiled at us. They both left the room and she turned the light off. I opened my eyes and gave Ana a smooh on the head, as best I could.

"**Goodnight Ana,"** I smiled.

"**Goodnight,"** she smiled back and fell asleep. I did the same, smiling in my sleep.

"_**Thank you Azelf,"**_ I thought. _**"Thank you for giving me a new life."**_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was a bit short, but I just wanted to introduce them. Enjoy.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, forgot about this... meh, I do/n't think this is my best chapter lol... it's all opinion, really.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Beowulf, the Houndour/Houndoom

"I wonder what Lucian is up to...?" I mumbled. I hadn't seen him in a long time. It had been... what? About two or three months… argh I really don't know… Now you're probably wondering how I came to be. Well, I'll tell you my friends…

* * *

**Flashback (about five years before…) **

"Let's prep him for surgery," Lucian smiled at the sweet, innocent me. I was the shortest patient in the whole hospital it seemed. I was only 14 when I almost died… I had a fairly good-sized hole in my heart. I used to be spunk, ornery, self-centred, active and helpful. But all that changed when I was diagnosed with a hole in my heart… and it kept growing, too. Now I'm ill and very weak, I can't walk without getting a cardiac arrhythmia… it's terrible! I've never felt like myself again! I used to cry myself to sleep until they gave me morphine to stop the pain… but this never helped me! I would never stop the pain I feel every waking hour of the day! And my parents were dead…!!! How could anyone comprehend that?!?!

"Will I be OK?" I asked Lucian.

"You'll be fine, Harrison."

"Are you… sure…?" I welled up. I somehow knew I was going to die! I could just see it in his eyes!

"I'm positive," he smiled and I was immediately wheeled into the O.R. "Now this will make you sleepy," he said while covering my face with one of those mask things used to make someone sleepy…

"OK…," I said groggily. I soon dozed off into dream world……..

The next thing I knew, I could vaguely hear shouting.

"Time of death!" Lucian tapped his foot.

"No!" Cynthia protested. They started to shock me… no use.

"Come on! Time of death!" He repeated, slightly growling.

"NO!!!" She protested and shocked me again.

"Time of death…: 2:35 PM," he said in a negative (or sad?) tone.

"You were on the verge of death anyways…," said a voice. I was surrounded by a shadowy darkness above my body… what the hell? I couldn't even describe it, except it feels cold, heartless and nearly jet-black.

"Who goes there?" I shuddered. I looked around and couldn't see anything.

"Incompetent boy, look here," a ghostly figure appeared and eventually changed into a figure I could recognize… It was small and grayish, with a yellow helmet-looking thing, with two grey streaming tails and a reddish jewel-thing on its head (and two in its tail). Its eyes were closed… but why? I had no idea… It hovered there effortlessly.

"U-Uxie…? Is that you…?" I mused.

"Yes, it is."

"W-why am I here?" I had a puzzled look on my face.

"Because," he/it said. "I'm going to give you a new life… you'll love it!" He/it chuckled.

"Wait… what is that supposed to mean?!" I blinked. My lifeless body was already being sent to the morgue… I shuddered.

"Are you sure you don't want to be dead as a doornail?" He/it chuckled again.

"It's not funny!" I retorted defensively.

"Oh sorry, everyone calls me the jokester… Now, on with your new life…!" He/it disappeared…

"What's going on," I felt something squishy. I wanted to vomit, but I knew I couldn't do that… because I was floating in a strange, warm, gooey, squishy, any words that describe gross, fluid-like stuff. I could feel me being tossed around…? What is this? Where am I?

"What the hell is going on…," was all I could muster before seeing an extremely bright light… it was so blinding. I heard a ton of moaning and whimpering from something… but what is this? I couldn't even describe it…

"Time for your new life…," said a voice.

"Huh?" I yipped, closed my eyes briefly and the next thing I knew, my mother (err…?) was licking me with her really rough tongue. I had to blink several times because I was really blind – I couldn't see a damn thing!

"Hello Beowulf," said my mother (yeah, definitely!). "I'm your mother, Adelheid. Welcome to the world."

"What the fuck?! I used to have a life, until now!" I mumbled.

"Shh… go to sleep."

"Hell no! I wanna know what's going on!" I blinked several times and I could see… that I had black fur, with a bright orange belly, thick ears, and a chubby tail that could wag whenever possible. I looked canid-like complete with paws with semi-retractable claws that could scratch behind my ears. I had what looked like rings around my ankles and back (which was actually extremely stiff hair, as I found out by scratching my back and ankles.) I could just barely see what my face looked like, but I could see slight orangey colour. I accidentally bit my lower lip to reveal that I had very sharp canines.

"Ow…!" I yipped.

"Aww… shhh… calm down sweetie," mother rubbed against me. "Tomorrow, you're going to learn how to hunt. But today, you're going to learn our different calls."

I took my first good look at mother. She was what looked like a Houndoom…? She was taller, bigger, and more slimmer-built than me. She had more rings on her ankles and back. She had huge horns that looked as if they were sharper than swords – they were at least a foot long if not more. She also had a long, skinny tail that looked like an arrowhead on a string. She had something that looked like a necklace, ending in a skull-looking thing. Her muzzle was a beautiful shade of orange that ended in a shiny, black nose. It looked cute, I don't know why.

"This is a howl," she howled loudly that my eardrums almost burst. I nodded. "This is a friendly bark," she barked. "And this is 'I'm lost, where are you?' bark," she barked rapidly; I could barely follow with my stupid and tiny brain. "And this is…" By then, I stopped listening at stared at everything.

"I'll try walking," I got up and tried to walk but stumbled instead, hitting my head on a stupid fucking rock.

"Oh, are you OK? And why are you walking away from me?" She jumped right in front of me.

"Oh… I was trying out my new legs…," I said a white lie. "_This is going to be fucking hard_…," I thought.

Worst day of my life…

Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Marie's brother, Rein

"Marie, look out!" Was the exact last thing I said before I was knocked out. I really wasn't sure what happened next... Now you're probably wondering why I was knocked out? Well I was knocked out because somehow I was pushed underneath a log in a running river (we were just swimming in a river in the mountains of France). I could feel my sister, Marie dragging me out of the water and trying to revive me. But there was nothing she could do... I thought maybe I was dead.

Well, I was correct.

"Whoa... where am I?" I was floating in an infinite, black void... so thick I could barely where I was... but there was one thing I could see: my dead body... yeah. I was dead... and there was Sis, crying her heart out. Her eyelashes were matted and tears were covering from her cheeks to her neck. I didn't care about myself, I cared about how she felt! I felt stupid though... I had accidentally had sex with her... but it was my fault. We were in the middle of the mountains and no civalization to help us (it was our own form of pleasure and the only few forms of pleasure). I wasn't a completely sane person either, people called me a bit eccentric. I didn't know much English either... but we were slowly learning. She stroked my shiny black hair and lifted up an eyelid to see if I was dead or not (my eyes are brown). Indeed I was dead.

"Where am I?" I grumbled.

"You are about to enter a new life," said a pink feline-like creature with huge blue eyes and long, flowing tail. Was that Mew per chance?

"Umm... how come?" That was all I could ask. Mew narrowed its eyes.

"I will show you, just hush..." I cocked my head. "You'll become a Pokemon."

"How in the world?!"

"Don't question me Frenchie," it growled. "I am more powerful than you think. Or would you rather be a dead Frenchie?" I bared my teeth. "Good. Now I know a perfect Pokemon! See that egg down there?" I nodded. "That will be the perfect egg for you to hatch out of. And you will never be seperated from your sister."

"How did you know that was my sister? Oh wait..." I felt stupid.

"I see everything you do, Frenchie."

"Thought I told you--"

"Hush. It is time for your new life!" It grinned and its ears twitched. Time slowed and I really wasn't sure what happened next... except that I was surrounded by a gooey stuff. It was gross... I must admit.

"_Where am I?"_ I thought. I tried to move but I ended up chipping whatever I was in. _"I'm in an egg... so that freaking Mew was right?! I do not know whether to curse her or praise her." _I smiled the best I could... even though I hadn't even hatched yet. "This is gross though... HELP!" I chriped.

"My egg?" Marie said.

"Marie?" I chripped again. I bashed against the egg and it cracked even further. It was so bright I could barely see.

"Argh!! Shit!" I blinked.

"Aww...," Marie cooed and cried softly. "You're so cute!" She stroked my head. I opened my eyes to an orange beak right in front of my face. But I didn't care about that. I looked at Marie instead. Her face was still slick from the tears... I looked to the side of me. My body. My body in all of its glory... still and stiff as ever before. I could tell rigor mortis had already set in. "What am I going to do with my brother's body...," she started to cry again. This was the first time I really looked at myself. I was a bird... a Wingull to be exact. I had fluffy downy feathers all over me, since I was still just a chick. I looked at my beak again; it was yellowish-orange with a black ring around it. I never knew a bird could turn its head and look behind it. I did so and saw that I was covered in down from head to tail. I never knew much about birds, but Marie did know a little bit.

She continued to cry and it soaked what little feathers I had. I had forgotten that she was naked... I wish I could drool but birds really don't have proper salivary glands.

"You're so hot...," my eyes widened. She was confused by my sudden outbursts of "Gulls!"

"What are we going to tell Mom and Dad about my poor brother...," she continued.

"But..."

"What is it?" She hugged me. I sighed the best I could and rubbed up against her boobs really hard. She grunted slightly and huffed... she did not like me doing that. "Hey!" She growled. "Bad Wingull!"

"Fiiiine...," I sighed the best I could. I just cocked my head. I looked back at the dead body of me. I had forgotten that I had a Glameow, I was going to give it to her for her birthday, but since I died; I cannot do that... "Heyhey," I said while jumping on my (?) shoulder. I was small enough to fit inside my shirt pocket and grab the pokeball of Purugly. I climbed out and dropped it next to her feet.

"Oh... how in the world did you find my brother's Glameow?" She looked at me in an odd manner. I shrugged the best I could, but judging that I do not really have any shoulders... well I cannot, really. It feels cool to be able to turn my head around backwards, nearly 180 degrees (that is what it feels like!). I cawwed happily and rubbed up against her. "I suppose that does not matter...," she said sorrowfully. "Nothing will bring my beautiful brother back..."

"Marie... no... do not cry..."

"No one can ever replace him--" I rubbed against her harder. "Stop it!"

"Trying to get you to stop crying!" I sighed forcibly (and she noticed this).

"Nothing will ever replace him... he is dead because of me!"

"No... it was my fault...," I looked down. She hugged me so tightly it hurt to even breathe. But I did not care... I had boobs rubbing against me... even though she did have clothes on. "I should not have swum under those fallen logs and drowned..."

That was the worst day of my life...


End file.
